1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compositions stored in a container such as a jar or can and more specifically to an apparatus for preventing separation or crystallization of the stored compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some compositions separate when stored in ajar or can (e.g., natural peanut butter, paint, glue, or some chemical laboratory compounds, etc.) while other compositions crystallize (e.g., honey, etc.). These mixtures may already be separated or crystallized at the time of purchase and re-blending these mixtures is not always simple, and in some cases makes the mixture difficult to use, if not unusable.
Conventional systems exist such as shakers which can be used to re-blend the mixtures at the time of use, but such shakers are cumbersome, noisy, expensive, and are used only after the mixture's constituents have become separated. Thus, such shakers represent a post-hoc fix, and do not continuously keep the mixture blended. Other solutions are to use motorized blenders and food processors, but such machines are messy and expensive.